


On Being a Christian in Sunnydale

by Shadowscast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be some cognitive dissonance involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Being a Christian in Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from BtVS 4.16, "Who Are You?":
> 
> Faith: How did you respond so fast?  
> Riley: I didn't. (shrugs) I was just late for church.

The blue-haired ladies smile at him. The organist keeps trying to convince him to join the choir. The Nigerian couple with the new baby have invited him to dinner three times, but he keeps making excuses.

_Praise God from whom all blessings flow..._

The horned, fanged, scaly things he hunts at night look like a medieval monk's conception of the devil, but they jar with his quiet, pragmatic Protestant theology. His girlfriend has superpowers and mystical visions, and she doesn't believe in God.

Some Sunday soon he'll fail to come. Today, the organ stops and Riley bows his head.


End file.
